After the War
by JustLetMeBeJust
Summary: Gaia has been lulled back to sleep. The giants have been defeated. And so, life at Camp can go back to the way it was before this whole drama started. Or, for a certain son of Hades, it can be a whole lot better than it ever was. (Series of fluffy little one-shots for my favorite couple at Camp. Enjoy!)
1. Lazybones

Nico DiAngelo hated morning.

Honestly, what was good about it this forsaken time of day? Was it always freezing cold? Why, yes it was. Was it always bright and glimmering, or that intensely frustrating half-light that caused him to trip over every stick or stone around camp? Bizarrely, yes. And did it take more energy than he could ever summon to drag himself from underneath the warm blankets and out of the nice, peaceful, quiet cabin? Of course it did. And that was just _so much effort._

Sometimes he really wished he was a child of Hypnos.

And so, it was with great reluctance that he opened his eyes to a chilly November morning. Slightly more that reluctance, actually. A few of the gods would have been happy to blast him to smithereens if they'd heard the curses in his head.

Optimism was not a quality that the Italian boy possessed a lot of. But he still tried to make the transition from warmth and comfort to freezing air as easy as possible by reminding himself of the positives. Thoughts like; 'hey, at least you haven't been destroyed by Gaia!'

It wasn't helping much. Gaia didn't have to wake up, did she? In fact, she'd had a lot of people _telling_ her to stay in bed. He'd be quite happy swapping lives with that stupid goddess if it meant he never had to get up again.

He was just about to pull the covers back up over his head when a flash of movement caught his eye. It was so unexpected it was enough to send him blot upright, wrath forgotten as he reached for his sword. Then his mind caught up with his reflexes and he hesitated.

The window to his cabin had no curtains (thanks to the _stupid_ Stoll brothers and their _ridiculous_ fireworks), so he was sheltered from the outside world by a thin piece of glass. Because of the foggy morning it was completely coated in condensation, providing a cloudy, abstract view of the camp outside. And the figure standing there.

Any other person and Nico would have been out there like a shot, brandishing his weapon and yelling at them to leave him alone. Or (more likely) he would have sent a zombie out to deal with them, and stayed in bed, safe and warm. But the mess of blond hair was so familiar his fingers slackened around his sword without a conscious thought, and a small grin made its way onto his face.

Slowly, the figure outside raised a hand and used the condensation to write a message on the window. Nico leant forward, frowning as he tried to make it out.

'Guess who?'

Nico pretended to groan, but it sounded fake even to his ears. He could hear the laughter from the boy outside.

Slowly, painstakingly, the next message was written. 'Get up, lazybones'

"No!" Nico called back. "And stop with that stupid nickname!"

"Never!" Came the reply, teasing woven into every word. "I won't, and you can't make me."

"Can't I?"

"Nope." A pause. "Lazybones."

"You're so immature!"

"And you're not?"

"No!" Nico closed his eyes, concentrated for the few moments it took to shadow travel outside, then flung his arms around Will in a bear hug. The blond boy jumped a foot in the air, but came down smiling.

Nico's eyes, normally dark and foreboding, almost sparkled as he stared at the boy in front of him. "You were saying?"

Will grinned again. "Lazybones."

And then he had to stop, because Nico's lips on his made it very hard to speak. Not that he really minded.


	2. Heart Healer

Everyone at camp knew that Nico had a slight weakness for takeaways.

'_Slight_.'

Obsession was a better way to describe it.

Honestly, it didn't really matter to him what sort it was. He was just as happy with any kind. As long as it had that smell. The delicious, mouthwatering one that wafted though the room as soon as you opened the container. And as long as it had that particular ease that came with food you ordered in. Takeaways encouraged you to be lazy, which when you're a pretty active demigod, was always a good thing. And as long as he didn't have to sit on the pavilion and eat it.

Because that was one of the main things he disliked about Camp. Of course, it was much better now he had friends here; people he could sit with and laugh with and generally just have a good time around. And, of course, he had Will. But he'd gotten so used to the solitude of living alone that sometimes he just couldn't face the idea of another evening surrounded by grinning faces. He couldn't face sitting at the dining table and looking down at the wonderful food around him and knowing that it would never be as good as the pizza delivery the Hermes cabin could sneak in.

And so, every Friday, he allowed himself the privilege of a skipped mealtime. He'd lurk in the darkness of his cabin, lie on the bed with a book or his mythomagic cards, and wait for the food to arrive. And when it did, he'd have a wonderful evening by himself, sitting on a blanket on the floor, with absolutely nothing to worry about.

Unless, of course, Will decided to crash his party.

Not that he minded. It was Will. That boy could do whatever he wanted, and Nico wouldn't get annoyed. And Will respected the need for privacy, anyway - he didn't come every week, and when he did appear it wasn't with the intent to force a formal time. It was better, sometimes, to be able to share the leave with someone he cared about. Someone who, if he was being perfectly honest, he loved.

However, it did mean that he actually had to pay attention to what he was doing. And not spill rice from the Chinese takeaway all over the floor. Because that was fine when it was just him, but it was a bit embarrassing seeing the cabin become such a mess when his boyfriend was over.

But chopsticks are hard. And sometimes one just slips out of your hand. And sometimes it flips through the air. And sometimes - he isn't sure how - it ends up falling and hitting you on the head. Causing a long and very loud laughing fit from the blond boy.

"Stop giggling." Nico growled, scrabbling around on the floor behind him as he tried to retrieved the the stick. It was surprisingly difficult to pick it up, with the grooves in the black wooden floor proving dips for it to sink into and stick.

"Idiot." Will leant over and grabbed the chopstick, holding loosely onto one end and using the other to teasingly tap Nico on the head. "It's not hard. I thought you ate Chinese food a lot?"

"I do." Nico huffed, turning back to the food and debating whether he could actually eat another bite. Probably not. But the rice looked so tempting...

"Catch!" The package hit him on the head before he could think to react. Will burst into a fresh bout of laughter as Nico picked the fortune cookie out of his lap, cursing the son of Apollo as he did so.

"You could have warned me a little earlier." He grumbled, scratching at the wrapping of the cookie with one fingernail. "I think I'm going to have a bruise."

"Wimp." Will teased. "It's just a cookie. Stop whining and open it."

"Have you got one too?"

"Sure I have." Will waved the bright package in the air like a trophy. "We can open them together."

"I bet Nemisis has been through them and changed the fortunes to something awful."

"Probably. Let's see!" Will tore into the wrapping like a child at Christmas. He had the cookie out and in his hand before Nico even had time to blink. "Come on, Lazybones."

"Give me a chance!" Nico pulled on the plastic packet until it tore and he held the biscuit in his palm.

"Okay. On three."

"I think you're making fortune cookies into a bigger deal than they actually are."

"Don't be ridiculous. Fortune cookies are the best." Will pretended to stare disapprovingly. "Three. Two. One. Open!"

Nico snapped the cookie and pulled the thin strip of paper from inside. Flattening it out in his hand, he read it aloud. "You have found the one who will heal your heart." He frowned. "Nemesis obviously missed this one. I bet she's disappointed."

"I'm not."

"What?"

"Guess what my fortune is?"

The realisation made him smile. "You got the same?"

"Yep. Hello, heart healer."

"Is that going to turn into another stupid nickname?" He tried to sound irritated, but he couldn't push the smile away from his face.

"You bet."

"Great." Nico snarked, leaning forward to shove at Will's shoulder. "Haven't I got enough of those?"

"There's no such thing as too many stupid nicknames." Will caught his hand, enveloping it in his own. And pulled him towards him, and kissed him.


	3. Grinch

**It's that time of year. Merry Christmas everyone!**

"Nico!"

The yelling alone would have woken Nico DiAngelo. He'd always been a light sleeper. So he didn't need the load banging on the door. Or an ultrasonic whistle.

He started to rise, but was hit by a wave of icy wind from the windows of the cabin (you'd think, with the whole demigod thing, that they'd have double glazing. Apparently not). Shivering, he grabbed a blanket from the top of the bed, wrapping it around his shoulders like a cape. Cursing quietly with every step on the dark wood, he stumbled across the cabin and swung open the door.

Just as he'd known it would be, a familiar blue-eyed face was staring back at him.

"Will. What in Hades name-"

"Emergency!" Will darted past Nico into the cabin, pulling the door shut behind him. Nico hadn't every noticed the snow that had been swirling around outside until he saw tiny flakes scattered though his boyfriend's hair.

The son of Apollo didn't look particularly distressed; more excited, and a little cold. Nico guessed that this was a Will emergency. They didn't tend to be quite as dramatic as Nico's idea of a calamity.

"An emergency that required you to wake me up at," he checked the clock on his bedside table and groaned. "Six in the morning. This had better be good."

Will crossed his arms, playing at being indignant. "Do you not trust my judgement?"

"Not really." Nico wandered back across the room and collapsed back onto his bed. Pulling another blanket around his shoulders, he leant back against the wall and sighed. "Go on. What's the 'emergency'?"

"It's nearly Christmas-"

"Yes, I was aware of that." Nico cut in, already not liking where this conversation was going. He'd bought presents already, and had even written a few cards. What else had be forgotten?

"And every cabin around camp is decorated-"

"They are?"

"Yes! Are you blind? Ever Ares put tinsel on the barbed wire. _Every cabin_. Except for one."

The Italian boy groaned again. "I am_ not_ putting a load of glitter around my cabin."

"But it's Christmas!"

"I don't care! How can this place be all dark and peaceful if there are sparkles everywhere?"

"It's a Camp tradition to decorate." Will whined.

"Why?" Nico ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "Why is it a stupid Camp tradition? Not everyone here even celebrates Christmas, so why on earth-"

"Because it's fun." Will snarked. "Do you even remember fun?"

"Of course I do!"

"Prove it. Put some decorations up."

"Sometimes I really hate you." Nico whined, flopping over and burying his face in his pillow.

"Sure you do."

He felt the bed sag as Will say down next to him, and reached out blindly to swat at him. "I do. You're so annoying."

"I think we should put tinsel around the windows." Will grabbed hold of the flapping hand, preventing the pathetic attack without any effort. "Hecate could enchant the room to make it look like it was snowing. And we could put Santa hats on those skeletons in the corner."

Nico was sitting up again in a spilt second, arms wrapped around Will's shoulders, holding him back. "Don't. Touch. My. Skeletons."

A few hours later, they had reached a compromise. Just about. The were still a few things each wanted to change. But both of them admitted that the cabin looked pretty good.

Nico had refused to let the decorating go overboard. The most dramatic change was the fairy lights running around the edge of the ceiling, which twinkled and flashed and generally made the whole cabin look 'less like Tartarus took a course on interior design.' There were a token few paper snowflakes hung up alone the walls - the best Will could achieve, after a mysterious zombie drove away the Hecate magicians. A Christmas tree was set up proudly by the door, small skull ornaments adorning the branches (where they had come from was anyone's guess).

It was undoubtably festive. But still distinctive, and still, unarguably, fitting for the Hades cabin.

The boys sat on the bed next to each other, admiring their hard work. Will's head was leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder, and their hands were resting on the blankets, casually twined together.

"See. This isn't so bad." Will mumbled, voice muffled by the cloth of Nico's shirt. "You just made a huge fuss about nothing."

"I still don't see the point. It's all going to be taken down in a few days."

"You're such a grinch." Will muttered, but the smile was clear in his voice.

"I don't hate all of Christmas. Presents are good."

"Of course they are. They're presents."

"I don't see why I can't open them all now." Nico whined, opening his eyes briefly to stare at the pile of presents he'd arranged under the tree.

"Because it isn't Christmas yet. It's only a few more days."

"It seems like ages."

"It'll be here before you know it. I promise." Will's lips gently brushed against his cheek, before they lapsed back into comfortable silence.

Will broke it after a few minutes in a gentle whisper.

"Merry Christmas, Nico."

"Merry Christmas, Will."


End file.
